Sasuke's Home
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Just a small fic about Sasuke and Sakura's life. RnR please :)


**Hello everyone !**

 **I'm back with this little oneshot (which idea came to me while I was napping HAHA) :D**

 **I hope you like it !**

 **Disclaimer : All hail Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the starry sky while he was laying down on a grass field. He was tired from his recent journey but he wasn't feeling sleepy. Instead, he let his mind roamed free. A smile came into his mind which sent a sting into his heart. A smile from someone he held so dear. A smile from his beloved wife, Uchiha Sakura.

A sigh escaped from Sasuke's mouth. It had been six months since he was last home. Every night, he would always remember the warmth Sakura gave him when they were sleeping together. Her smile and her food early in the morning. Her hugs and kisses. Upon remembering it, another wave of pain hit Sasuke.

Determined, Sasuke stood up and made his way back. He couldn't stop it any longer.

He missed his wife so bad.

* * *

Uchiha—previously Haruno—Sakura hummed lightly while she was doing the dishes. It was getting pretty late but Sakura had so much chores to do. She had spent most of her time on daylight at the hospital so Sakura only had nighttime to do things she was supposed to do as the Uchiha matriarch.

Sakura finished doing her dishes and continued to clean the house. Afterwards, she continued to do some other chores before went upstairs to see her children.

Sakura opened the first door and smiled as she saw her daughter was sleeping peacefully. Uchiha Sarada, her eldest daughter and the first child of the now-revived Uchiha clan. She was twelve years old and had just finished one tough mission today. Sarada was so tired that she literally fell asleep after taking her bath. Sakura didn't have any heart to wake her up so she let Sarada slept.

Sakura closed the door slowly and proceed to another room. She opened it and chuckled slightly upon seeing her twin boys who were sleeping while being entangled to each other. They must have played with each other until they fell asleep. Sakura stepped in and took one of the twins to place him in his own bed. She then fixed the messy blanket on another bed and smiled. Uchiha Sasura and Uchiha Sahara. The twins of Uchiha. They were born three years younger than Sarada. They were the result of when Uchiha Sasuke missed her wife so bad that he couldn't stop himself. They were the exact copy of Sasuke, although Sahara inherited her green eyes. Sakura slowly walked out and closed the door behind her.

Sakura opened another door and smiled upon seeing her _third_ son, Uchiha Sagato. He was sleeping peacefully and calmly. Sakura chuckled. Sometimes he even acted more cheery and spirited than Sarada, who was five years older than him. Sasuke cried when he was born, because he reminded him so much of his own father, Fugaku. Unlike his twin older brothers, Sagato didn't inherit Sasuke's chicken-butt hair. But his facial features reminded Sasuke so much of his father. Although he inherited his personality from Sasuke's mother, Mikoto. Sometimes he was so calm and mature, but he could be so spirited. Sakura closed his door and walked to another room. The last room before her own bedroom.

When Sakura opened the door, she was greeted with crayons all over the floor. Sakura sighed softly and entered the room to clean things up. She looked at the bed, at her daughter who was sleeping. Uchiha Sakuno, the youngest of the Uchiha clan. She was eight years younger than Sarada and she was the result of when a drunk Sakura kept tempting Sasuke. However, she was also the only Uchiha who inherited her traits, as she was the exact copy of her mother with her pink hair and green eyes. Sakura was so happy when she was born, because _finally_ , she managed to inherit her traits. Sakura put away Sakuno's crayons and patted her daughter's head softly. She then walked out and closed the door.

Noticing that it was pretty late already, Sakura entered her own bedroom. She then proceed to the bathroom inside but was stopped in her tracks when she _sensed_ something. She looked at the balcony and gasped upon seeing a sillhoutte. She ran to the balcony door, opened the curtains, and was greeted with a warm eye.

" _Tadaima_ , Sakura." Sasuke said when Sakura opened the door.

Tears came into Sakura's eyes and she threw herself to hug her husband.

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

* * *

"I thought you wouldn't be coming back home for another few months." Sakura said while leaning back to her husband. The two of them were enjoying a nice soak in their bathtub after Sasuke greeted his wife intimately.

Sasuke kissed the top of Sakura's head. He may looked so cold at the outside, but he was more open to Sakura. And because of that, Sakura always melted at Sasuke's gentle gesture. "I miss you so much."

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed in content. "I miss you so much too, Sasuke- _kun_."

"How are the kids?"

"Fine. Sarada had just finished a tough mission today, she was so tired. Those three boys of yours had been sparring all day this afternoon. They are so alike you. And Sakuno had been watching her brothers sparred."

"Hn." Sasuke smiled slightly, proud was swelling in his heart. "Should we make another? Don't forget I intend to revive my clan, Sakura."

Sasuke couldn't see it but he was sure his wife was blushing. "F—five is enough! With t—three boys, your clan is revived!" Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Sakura's head one more time. "Fine."

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , how long are you going to stay this time?"

At that question, pain stung Sasuke's heart again badly. He knew he hadn't been home lately and everytime he was home it was only for few days, at most few weeks. Although he had always made sure to give Sakura pleasure everytime he was home.

Everytime he was away, he would always miss his family moments later. He _wanted_ so bad to stay with them, but he knew he couldn't. Not while Otsutsuki Kaguya or the other members of the clan still posed a threat to the world. Naruto had offered him a job as an ANBU captain but Sasuke refused. As the Shadow Hokage, it was his responsibility to protect the village and the world from an outsider.

It took a moment from Sasuke to answer Sakura. He sighed and hugged his wife. "I don't know." Sasuke answered bluntly.

Sakura didn't say anything and Sasuke stayed silent. She didn't reject his hug so he was sure Sakura wasn't angry nor upset. But Sakura's silence could mean lots of things.

"Sakura?"

Sakura sighed softly. "I'm just worried, Sasuke- _kun_. I can't take care of you while you are away. I can't join you either because of our children. I—I felt... I don't even know what am I feeling."

Sasuke tightened his hug. "Sakura. You just have to do one thing for me."

Sakura looked up and her green eyes were met with Sasuke's own black eye and his rinnegan. "What is it?"

Sasuke smiled which sent blush to Sakura's face. His gentle smile had always melted her heart. "Just continue to be my home Sakura."

* * *

"DADDY!"

The Uchiha manor was filled with chaos as the Uchiha children rushed to greet the clan's patriarch. Sasuke chuckled and kneeled down. They had changed so much since the last time he saw them, but they were still his beloved children.

Sakuno was the first to reach Sasuke and she threw herself to hug him.

"Daddy, you're home! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too, blossom princess." Sasuke said. Sasuke kissed Sakuno's head and looked down to his other children. Three pairs of excited eyes were waiting for him and Sasuke smiled. "How are my favorite boys?"

"Daddy, you have to see me do the Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sagato excitedly said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You can do the Great Fireball Jutsu?"

Sagato nodded his head. "Sarada- _nee_ - _chan_ taught me to."

"Though the size of his fireball is still small." Sarada commented while she was helping Sakura making breakfast.

"And mother has been teaching us how to be master of punches!" Sahara commented. "Now we can crush a tree with only our fist!"

Sakura laughed. "Sorry, dear. They kept asking me how to produce such strength. I'm weak to their pleading eyes."

Sasuke smiled. He raised his left arm—whenever he was home, Sasuke would always use the replacement arm—and patted his sons' head.

"I am so proud of you." he softly said and he was answered by three pairs of glowing eyes.

"Daddy, how long will you stay this time?" Sakuno asked while she was being hugged with Sasuke's good arm. "I want to play with you!"

At Sakuno's question, another sting of pain hit Sasuke. Sighing softly, Sakura and Sarada decided to shift the topic.

"Alright guys, breakfast." Sarada said.

* * *

Sasuke sighed while sitting down on the sofa. He had trained Sarada all morning, helped Naruto with his paperwork all afternoon, then played with his children until they all fell asleep. Sakura had left the house since morning to the hospital, and now with his children asleep, Sasuke's mind started to roam free.

He wished so bad he could stay with his family from now on, but he knew he couldn't do that yet. Not until he was so sure the world was safe from any kind of invasion. Just when his mind was roaming, his eyes caught something on top of the table. He reached out his hand to take the scroll and opened it. His eyes widened.

Just right at that moment, the front door was opened.

"I'm home." Sakura softly said. "Dear?"

"I'm here." Sasuke replied.

Sakura walked into the living room and smiled. "I figured the kids are all asleep as they didn't come to greet me." Sakura said. "You must be tired. Why don't you get some rest—"

"Sakura." Sasuke cut.

Sakura blinked her eyes. "Yes?"

Sasuke looked at her and Sakura choked. His eyes looked so... sad. No, not sadness. Rather, it was _pain_. Sasuke showed her the scroll he was reading.

"What is this?"

At the question, Sakura sighed. She walked towards Sasuke and sat beside him on the sofa. She took the scroll from him and went into silence.

"Sakura."

Sakura closed her eyes. Well, she better confessed to her husband. Now or never. "Naruto... Asked me to become an ANBU captain."

Sasuke didn't ask anything—not even why—but Sakura knew he was waiting for her to spit out everything. So Sakura decided to be honest.

"At this age of peace, there aren't many _shinobi_ around like in our times." Sakura said. "The ANBU is shorthanded and so Naruto offered me the position. If I accepted his offer, I would have to relieve my position at the hospital and I have to leave the children for missions. I... I don't know how should I react, so I haven't said a word to Naruto."

"You can't."

Sakura looked up and was greeted with Sasuke's cold eyes. "Dear?"

"I'm not letting you go into danger." Sasuke said sternly.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

"No." Sasuke said. "What if you're poisoned? Captured? Tortured? No, Sakura. I can't lose you. I _don't want_ to lose you."

"Sasuke- _kun_... I'm not _that_ weak."

Sasuke's eyes went colder and Sakura sighed. "This was initially an offer for you, you know. But since you refused, the offer went to me."

"I'm going to kill that _usuratonkachi_."

Sakura chuckled. "Sasuke- _kun_ , just calm down okay? You know I can't just sit here and do nothing. If the Otsutsuki clan or any other outsider decided to attack the village again, I want to be ready. Just like you and Naruto, I want to protect the village too. I want to protect our children."

"Sakura."

Sakura decided to shut Sasuke's mouth so she kissed him. Sasuke was taken aback but soon melted into Sakura's gentle kiss. Sakura broke apart and leaned her forehead into Sasuke's. "Maybe not now since Sakuno is still so small. But when she is older, would you let me help you? Being an ANBU captain doesn't sound so bad."

"...Hn."

"Besides, if all threat is gone, you can be an ANBU captain too. We'll work together, just like old times." Sakura smiled.

"..."

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"...Hn."

Sakura laughed and kissed her husband one more time. "No matter what happens Sasuke- _kun_ , I will always be your home."

It was just a simple sentence, but warmth was filling Sasuke's heart. His mind remembered how happy Sakura was everytime she greeted him and he was looking forward to more days to come when Sakura would always greet him. He smiled back.

"Hn."

* * *

 **There !**

 **I know it's super usual but I couldn't help it ! For some reasons, I** _ **really**_ **wanted to write about Sasuke and Sakura's usual life** _ **so bad**_ **.**

 **What do you think ?**

 **Leave your reviews :D**


End file.
